(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for securing a cover to, and sealing, a metal foil container, which container has an open top, a horizontal flange surrounding the open top, the cover being disposed on the horizontal flange, and an upwardly extending peripheral flange surrounding the horizontal flange, the peripheral flange being crimped to secure the cover and seal the container. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus wherein the securing and sealing are performed at a single station in a single operation.
(b) Description of Prior Art.
Known in the art are machines which automatically fill and close containers as above described. Such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,988, Maier et al, May 27, 1969 and No. 3,816,973, Baker, June 18, 1974. However, some products are not suitable for automatic filling, and such machines could not be used with such products. In addition, there are plants whose productivity is too low to justify the cost of the complex machinery as described in Maier et al. In these cases, the containers would be hand filled. However, even in these cases, because of the difficulty in the process of securing the cover and sealing the container by hand, an apparatus to perform this function automatically and mechanically would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,263,393, Weber, Aug. 2, 1966, 3,435,588, Johnson et al, Apr. 1, 1969, 3,835,799, Huth et al, Sept. 17, 1974, and 3,355,858, Jahn, Dec. 5, 1967, all relate to apparatus which perform only the securing and sealing function. However, all of these machines use continuous closing processes so that the machines are complex and costly. In addition, the sealing and securing is performed continuously at a plurality of stations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,389, Almgren et al, Jan. 30, 1951, 3,369,342, Tessitore, Feb. 20, 1968, 2,845,765, Doherty, Aug. 5, 1958, and 2,767,537, Prince et al, teach apparatus which perform the securing and sealing function at a single station, but not in a single operation. Thus, these patents rely on moving fingers or rollers to perform the crimping operation necessary for securing and sealing.
Of interest in the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,729, Logemann, Aug. 22, 1967 and 2,012,529, Eldredge, Aug. 27, 1935, which relate generally to the process of securing and sealing with respect to metal foil containers.